Folie Amoureuse
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Il arrive parfois que l'amour nous fasse faire des choses que le commun des mortels jugerait impardonnable... Mais tel est l'amour que je lui porte, et je suis incapable de l'aimer autrement... OS Sting/Lucy


Hello ~ Voici un petit OS sur le couple Lucy x Sting.

Je vous préviens que c'est pas un truc à l'eau de rose loin de là. Donc si vous n'aimez pas le sang ou la violence ne lisez pas :) C'est pas non plus un truc bien méchant vous inquiétez pas ^^'

Mais comme il est assez disons... ambiguë je l'ai mis rating M, je baisserais peut-être à T, à voir.

Folie Amoureuse.

Je rentrai, ce soir-là, le cœur léger comme après une belle journée - ce qui était le cas quelque part. Je poussai la porte de chez moi le sourire aux lèvres, le pas souple j'allai pour me déchausser en clamant :

"Chérie je suis rentré !"

Je n'obtins pas de réponse et c'est une chaussure à la main que je me stoppais dans mon mouvement. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, mon sourire effacé. Je l'appelai de nouveau, d'une voix légèrement irritée.

"Chérie ?"

J'entendis enfin ses pas précipités dans les escaliers, je la vis apparaître dans sa robe pourpre courte, ma préférée. Elle s'excusa en passant une main dans ses cheveux fins, légèrement décoiffés.

"Pardon mon amour, je ne t'avais pas entendu..."

Elle s'inclina devant moi en enlaçant ses doigts.

"Bienvenue à la maison mon chéri !"

Elle me fit un sourire magnifique, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches telles des perles de nacre. N'y tenant plus je me plaquai contre son corps frais, collant ma bouche contre ses lèvres rose dans un baiser langoureux. Tout en enlaçant sa langue, je me mis à caresser ses bras et ses hanches au fur et à mesure que le désir grimpait en moi.

Je la sentis frissonner sous moi et son pouls s'accélérer... Dieu que j'aimais ça... Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa légèrement. Je fronçais les sourcils, frustré.

"S'il te plaît... pas ce soir je suis fatiguée..."

Je soupirai mais décidai de me montrer compréhensif, pour cette nuit. Je grognai :

"Bien... va me préparer un café alors..."

Elle s'exécuta et disparut dans la cuisine. Je soupirai de mécontentement, ma journée ne me paraissait plus aussi belle que quelques instants plus tôt... Mais bon, je me rattraperais demain. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage à cette pensée.

Je montai à l'étage rejoindre mon bureau lorsque je vis la porte de notre chambre à moi et ma femme entrebâillée, comme fermée à la va-vite. J'entrais et vis un tiroir de commode à moitié ouvert. Je m'approchai, il était vide. C'était pourtant ici qu'elle rangeait ses soutient-gorge...

Je tournai légèrement la tête et aperçus des valises à moitié faites planquées derrière le lit, de façon à ce que je ne les vois pas si je passais devant la porte sans m'attarder. Je sentis la colère grimper subitement en moi, elle comptait donc partir et me laisser. C'était comme si un torrent de lave se déchaînait soudain dans mes veines. Quelque chose en moi semblait s'être brisé, comme si j'avais été trahi...

Je descendis les escaliers au pas de charge et hurlai d'un air féroce :

"Lucy ?! Tu prévois de partir ?!"

J'avais les poings serrés à l'extrême, tous mes muscles frémissaient de rage et c'était comme si mon regard était devenu celui d'un animal furieux. La traitresse était en train de s'occuper de la cafetière. Je la fixai tandis qu'elle se retournait, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur alors qu'elle repoussait maladroitement l'une de ses mèches blondes avant de débiter rapidement :

"Sting ! Je... ce n'est pas..."

Mais ses yeux me disaient tout, elle me quittait, sans m'avertir. La rage bouillonnait en moi, j'avais l'impression de vouloir pleurer et pourtant il n'y avait que des pensées furieuses qui me venaient. Je la haïssais. La colère me faisait voir rouge.

D'un geste brusque et irréfléchi, je me saisis d'un couteau sur un plan de travail et le brandis en direction de la traitresse. Lucy écarquilla les yeux de terreur, tremblant comme une feuille, elle recula précipitamment.

"Sting... ? Mon chéri ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Un étrange sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je me rapprochai lentement d'elle. J'étais envahi par un étrange sentiment. J'avais toujours aimé que Lucy ait peur de moi ou ait le visage tordu par la douleur, c'était toujours ce qui m'avait excité chez elle. Mais cette fois, ç'avait atteint un tout autre stade, ma rage était présente et soutenait chacun de mes gestes. Je voulais voir cette peur aller encore plus loin...

Je susurrai en caressant la lame du couteau :

"Je vais te tuer... comme ça tu resteras avec moi... mon cœur..."

Elle se rua sur la porte d'un bond, la panique s'emparant d'elle, et se précipita dans le salon. Elle cherchait certainement à gagner la porte d'entrée pour appeler de l'aide, mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Dans un mouvement rapide, je la rattrapai et la plaquai contre un mur. Mon bras gauche faisait pression sur sa gorge fine tandis que ma main droite faisait jouer la lumière sur la lame du couteau.

J'adorai l'expression de terreur qui envahissait ses yeux. Elle me fixa d'un air suppliant, les yeux brillants de peur. Des larmes perlèrent, de mon pouce gauche je les écrasai. Un sourire bienveillant fendit mon visage tandis que je faisais courir la lame sur sa joue rose, laissant une traînée écarlate derrière elle. Elle éclata en sanglots et me supplia :

"Sting... je t'en pris..."

Sa détresse m'excitait, c'était comme ça que je l'aimais... ma Lucy... J'émis un petit son rassurant, comme pour calmer une bête apeurée. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle me connaissait peut-être trop bien... Je penchai la tête sur le côté et, de la pointe du couteau, déchirai la bretelle pourpre de sa robe. Je m'appliquai à faire de même avec la deuxième attache et bientôt elle se retrouva presque nue devant mes yeux. Elle leva son regard confus vers moi. Avec un large sourire, je laissai mes doigts parcourir sa peau blanche.

Je fourrai amoureusement mon nez dans son cou, chatouillant sa nuque de mon souffle. Je la sentis se crisper tandis que je lui laissai un suçon. Dire que tout cela allait me quitter...

NON ! Non je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Lucy devait rester avec moi ou bien... ou bien...

Sans prévenir, je la transperçai de mon arme. Du sang macula mes doigts serrés sur le couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Oui, c'était cela oui... Elle devait rester avec moi ou bien mourir. Je ne supporterai jamais son départ, je l'aimais trop pour lui laisser le choix...

Je me délectai de son expression choquée tandis qu'elle posait ses doigts fins sur la garde. Je retirai la lame ensanglantée d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur qui sonna doux à mes oreilles. Je la vis tenter d'articuler des sons inaudibles, mon sourire s'élargit. Elle bascula en avant et je la rattrapai délicatement. Ma chemise s'imbiba de sang tandis qu'elle agonisait dans mes bras.

Lâchant le couteau qui alla se planter dans le parquet, je lui caressai les cheveux. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, difficilement... Elle était si belle à l'agonie... Bientôt, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et elle rendit son dernier souffle contre mon oreille.

"Sting... je... je t'..."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prononce mon prénom. Je lui fis un sourire tendre tout en lui fermant les yeux pour toujours. Je m'assis à même le sol, la tête de Lucy sur mes genoux, puis caressai avec douceur ce corps sans vie. Alors que le sang se répandait autours de moi, je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres pâles de ma femme.

"Je t'aime, Lucy."

Et voici pour cet OS, je sais il est pas super long et je sais également qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de description, j'ai voulu privilégier les émotions... Mis à part ça personnellement je ne le trouve pas super réussi, disons que j'ai déjà fait mieux Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous pouviez me laisser vos avis je serais ravie de les lire ^^


End file.
